The present invention relates to actuators powered by ignition and/or combustion products and designed to elevate a vehicle surface such as a hood, in the event of collision or impact with a pedestrian. Exemplary linear actuators typically employ pyrotechnic means to activate a piston within an actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,184 exemplifies known pyrotechnic actuators and is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The pyrotechnic means typically include an initiator or igniter, and may include a gas generating composition ignitable by the igniter once the actuator is activated.
A continuing need is to reduce and/or minimize the size and cost of actuators operable by pressurized gases.